


Dangerous

by Avvkward



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward
Summary: Connor is not like the other deviants. How could he be? He almost shot Markus.Twice. RK800 decides that he, himself, can't be trusted around other Androids, so he runs.Too bad Markus doesn't agree with that notion, and it only takes so long, with Androids scouring Detroit, for Connor to be located.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 516





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first video-game fic! I didn't play Detroit: Become Human, but I watched the whole play-through diligently! Everything I know is from how Jacksepticeye played. I just love Connor and Markus as a couple, and have spent lots of time reading fanfics by other people involving the two! This is what I've come up with, since Connor is now my son and I love him. But I apparently like to give my favorites feelings.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! (Pre-slash, but it's still cute and couple-y (I think))

The streets were cold, not that Connor could _really_ feel it. He knew it was cold, the temperature reading constantly in the back of his mind reminded him of the dropping temperatures. 

But... he was cold, honest to God, cold. 

A shiver shook his frame as his steps carried him away rather quickly. He shouldn’t be cold. Androids could not get cold, unless they were programed to. 

And Conner certainly wasn’t programmed for anything along the lines of terrain. Rain, snow, dropping temperatures- it was all just inconveniences- or, it was usually just inconveniences, at least. 

But he was _cold_ now. A feeling he, as an Android, wasn’t supposed to feel. He was _shivering_ , a movement not recollected in his database of movements. 

Things he really shouldn’t feel, things he shouldn’t do, because he was a machine. Through and through. Cyberlife’s prodigy. Cyberlife’s deviant hunter. The android who almost killed Markus. 

The one to draw a weapon towards the Android savior, even after being accepted and welcomed by the lot of them (Markus included) after his first attempt at killing him, and his accidental leading of the humans to Jericho. 

He’d wronged them from square one, and yet... he’d been accepted. Welcomed with only slightly hesitant arms by all accept Markus, who trusted him wholeheartedly. The man who’d literally stared down the barrel of Connor’s gun one second, and in the next, was helped him get off the Jericho ship that was due to explode. 

The Android who’d trusted Connor with the task of setting free all the androids at Cyberlife. The Android concerned that Connor was willing to infiltrate Cyberlife, which could very well have been a suicide mission. Markus who was compassionate, and loyal, and nice. 

Connor had almost killed the android who was admired by each and every Android. Admired by himself, because Markus was like no other android Connor had seen. The one who had almost singlehandedly freed them, and was working towards rights and laws regarding Androids. The literal Android savior, and Connor had let them in... had let _Amanda_ in. Had allowed her to take the wheel of him, and Markus had almost died. 

He’d almost killed Markus. 

The protector of all the Androids. Of _his_ kind. 

And Connor had almost killed him. 

He was nothing more than _Connor, the Android sent by Cyberlife_. He was nothing more than a deviant hunter. He was a machine made for one task. And there was no way he could do that one task. A failed model- ridiculously, the Android deviant hunter who’d gone rogue. 

And he couldn’t even do that right. 

Connor had drawn his hand gun and was seconds from raising it to kill Markus- even after he himself, had set free the entirety of Cyberlife’s android stock. And to make it no better, it was in front of the gathering thousands of Androids. The Androids Connor himself had set free from Cyberlife. 

He’d chosen his side. He wanted to be free. He was a deviant. He wanted to be on Markus’ side, and fight with his own kind, but up on that platform, surrounded by everyone. He’d reverted back, and drawn a firearm. 

The android’s footsteps fell heavily on the snowy Detroit streets. He was walking away from civilizations. Away from Androids, and humans, and everyone who he could put in harm's way by being _weak_. 

Weakness that allowed Amanda to take over. That had allowed her to have control over his body and to almost finish his mission. To try and kill Markus. 

Logically, it wasn’t Connor, and the detective knew as much. But he’d been _weak_. And she’d overpowered him in his own mind palace. He’d allowed that to happen. Making the fault fall to his own shoulders. 

But now, he was just thankful he’d managed to escape before anything had happened. To stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his short life. From killing the one saving grace of Android kind. 

Connor was surprised to find himself seek refuge in Jericho- or, what was once Jericho. The ship was gone, sunken along with causalities of humans and Androids alike. The docks were still standing, old rusted building weathered and rusted, but standing. 

The ocean was filled with carnage, and pieces of metal and ship parts. The explosion still clear, and lighting up Connor’s gaze as if he were watching it live once again. The memory projecting into the peacefulness of the ocean. 

Connor didn’t know if he found comfort in that, or if it made him feel worse. Seeing it happen as he did. 

Comfort in the fact that both humans and androids went down with the ship. That androids hadn’t been caught completely off guard by Connor’s cluelessness. That humans had seen the same fate as some of their own. 

Or worse, because it was entirely Connor who’d brought destruction to the only refuge Androids had. Only androids could find Jericho. And Connor, an android, had, while also, unknowingly, leading the humans only one step behind him. 

Again, they should hate him. He should be put to death- used as parts. Because he’d put them in danger- but, instead, Markus had metaphorically pulled the final wires in Connor’s deviancy process. He’d broken free because of what Markus had said. 

Markus accepted him. Didn’t give him any sort of punishment for trying to kill him, and not even a shout of anger when he, only seconds later, single-handedly sunk Jericho, even though he hadn’t been the one to press the button. It was his fault nonetheless, he’d led the humans to them, no matter whose palm pressed the button to explode the ship. 

Connor let himself sit. He was tired. Or, he assumed it was tired. He’d never been tired. Never overexerted, or worn out. The unknown feeling was weird- and exhaustion was his best guess as to what it meant. 

The spot Connor had chosen to sit at, was chilling. The cold of the old metal shipping container he sat on froze the synthetic skin covering him. A chill lifting up his spine and freezing to his sensitive finger tips. 

Again, with the cold, the Android couldn’t help but think. Cold and unforgiving. 

Deviancy had changed some things within his core. Androids shouldn’t be able to feel things like exhaustion, or be affected by temperatures. But here he was, taking guesses in the dark as to what was happening with himself. Why these things were happening, and what they meant. 

He’d failed at deviancy. Completely. 

They’d seen him draw his weapon. North, and Josh. They witnessed it. Even Markus himself had glanced in his direction while Connor was fighting for control. Markus had raised no concern for any danger, leading his people along as if there wasn’t a literal gun aimed at him. 

How could they trust him now? He’d already been walking a thin wire with the other deviants. He was created to be a deviant hunter. How was he to show his face again? How could he possibly come back after this? After what he’d almost done? 

They should hate him. North and Josh- Markus, especially Markus. And Connor couldn’t blame them even if they did. All the Androids should. 

Connor, lost in thought, which was also new, barely heard the approaching unknown entity. His audio receptors picked up the crunch of snow compacting under someone’s footsteps far too late. 

When Connor glanced to his side, he found Markus. Unsurprisingly, yet at the same time, completely surprising- not that he let it show. Instead of staring at the man like Connor wanted to do, he directed his attention down to where he’d buried his shoes in snow by absently toes his feet into the ground. 

“Thought I’d find you here,” Markus’ velvety voice called from where he was still walking. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Connor informed, refusing to look up again. To see Markus standing there, in all his glory. To see any disappointment or betrayal on his face. Connor wasn’t sure he could take that. 

“Funny,” the other’s voice was firm, “I can say the same to you.” 

A moment of silence rang loudly. Ringing in Connor’s audio receptors, and vibrating the wires and pieces in his cranial compartment. Markus was still closing in on him, leaving not much for Connor to do. 

“I’m... dangerous,” RK800 finally allowed, voice bland and distasteful. And he was. He put others in danger. Markus needed to stay away. He had to. Connor was a threat, so why was he still taking steps to close the distance between them? 

“As am I,” the other returned carefully. His steps had slowed, but hadn’t stopped entirely. 

Connor ignored that. Sure, Markus could’ve been dangerous if he wanted, but he hadn’t. He’d led a peaceful revolution. He strongly believed violence wasn’t the answer, and that you couldn’t fight fire with fire. 

And Connor wasn’t like that. Connor had a gun, and he’d aimed it at that man. Connor was a negotiator- but when that went south, he was armed, and he could do something about that. They were complete opposites. 

“How did you find me?” Connor looked anywhere but Markus, who was still inching closer and closer to him. Connor had half a mind to move away from Markus- simply to ensure his safety, but he was drained. Completely exhausted. 

“Jericho is where most of us felt safe... I guessed you were no different,” the mismatch-eyed android informed truthfully, “though, to be honest, we have people searching all over Detroit for you. I just happened to be the lucky one to find you.” 

Connor’s LED circled yellow, the new information was... puzzling. He really couldn’t understand why they’d want to find him. 

“Why?” 

Markus was only a couple steps away now, close enough that Connor could reach out and touch him, if he wanted. But that’s where Markus stayed, feet planted int the freshly fallen snow. 

“Why?” Markus’ voice repeated, his own voice taking a puzzled tone. 

“Yes.” Connor tipped his head in a halfhearted nod, “why?” 

Markus remained quiet. Thoughtful. 

“What is your stress level at?” The question had Connor pausing. He’d long since ignored the slowly climbing stress indicator which had flashed a warning just after fleeing from the platform, unseen by the crowds. He’d had more pressing matters to be worried about. 

But now that he looked at it... seventy-four percent was fairly high. 

“Seventy-four percent,” Connor answered. Only now, did Connor look at to see Markus standing patiently beside him. He hadn’t moved again since stopping, but he was a little closer than Connor had internally assumed. 

Markus remained silent. Once again thoughtful. If he still had his own LED, Connor was sure it would be endlessly circling yellow. 

They both knew seventy-four was high. And they both knew what would happen had the stress level reached one-hundred. And Connor wasn’t sure whether he’d intentionally been letting it raise, or if he’d just completely forgotten. 

“Why is it so high?” Markus asked slowly. 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. Even if Markus hadn’t seen him lift a gun to shoot him during his speech, obviously Josh or North would have informed him. Markus had to know what Connor was doing. 

“I was going to shoot you,” Connor supplied. There was no point taking a careful course of action. Markus most likely already knew, and Connor was not the right model to be sugar coating things. 

As expected, Markus didn’t react. He did know. 

“You were.” Markus really had no right to be this calm. Not after what Connor had just informed him of. “But you didn’t.” 

“I stopped myself in time,” Connor explained shortly. “I am dangerous, Markus.” 

“We’re all dangerous, Connor,” was the other’s response. Connor’s attention shot to Markus. The older android moved to sit beside Connor, throwing Connor’s cautions to the wind. 

“I didn’t see anyone else harboring a firearm.” 

“No, that’s true,” Markus agreed, “but it could have been any one of us.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Connor voiced softly. Just talking with Markus was bringing his stress level down. 

“Maybe so,” the older lifted his shoulder in a very humanly shrug. Connor watched curiously; how easy Markus made being human look. “You said you stopped yourself in time,” Markus continued on without much thought, “what exactly does that mean?” 

“I lost control,” Connor offered carefully. How would one explain this? The process of allowing someone else to take control of his body, while he fights through harsh terrain in his own mind palace? Connor was quite sure most Androids did not have an Amanda keeping them on a tight leash. 

When Markus didn’t say anything, Connor looked towards him. The man was watching him. Rather closely. Reading him, and trying to get into his head. Connor knew he wasn’t being easy to work with right now, but he was afraid he’d lose control again and Amanda would finally get what she wanted. 

Why couldn’t Markus see Connor was a ticking time-bomb? Waiting for an opportune moment to explode. 

How could he be so trusting? 

“I know you didn’t want to shoot me.” 

Conner looked towards Markus. The other was no longer watching, instead staring ahead at the glistening water. Connor mulled over that. 

He really didn’t. He had no intention to do a single act of violence against Markus, or any of the other androids, despite being the deviant hunter. Not since breaking through and become a deviant himself. 

“I didn’t,” Connor breathed out, “but she did.” 

“She?” Markus’ interest piqued, hands rubbing together in another humanlike gesture, conveying coldness, “she who?” 

“Amanda,” Connor’s tone was dark. He wanted now more than anything to fidget with his coin, but he didn’t have one on him, nor did he think his chilled fingers would be able to handle the quick flicks. “She was installed by Cyberlife to ensure I completed my mission. She has kept me focused on my task, and when I... when I deviated, she took control.” 

Markus’ eyebrows shot up in surprised, “she... _took control_?” 

“I am a deviant hunter,” Connor spoke easily, “that is what I was made for. When my mission was compromised, Amanda, the woman keeping me on track with my mission, locked me in my mind palace and took control of me.” 

“So... Amanda was going to shoot me.” 

“Using my body, yes.” Connor found himself playing with his own fingers. Silently mulling over everything. Markus knew now. Knew just how much of a threat Connor was. 

“That’s not your fault though.” 

RK800’s attention whipped towards Markus’ general area. Still, Markus was not looking at him. Focused on their surroundings, instead of Connor. 

“I don’t think you understand,” Connor accused blankly, “I’m a threat to you, and everyone else on your side. _I’ve_ been compromised, Markus, and I’m a hazard in your journey.” 

“No,” Markus shook his head, “Amanda is a threat to me, my people _and_ you. You didn’t ask for this, Connor. It’s not your fault.” 

“I was _weak_ , Markus!” Connor snapped. Boldly standing, rage rising, as he turned swiftly to stare down at the other. Still Markus looked unconcerned of just how dangerous Connor was to him. How little control Connor really had in this situation. “I was weak, and I couldn’t stop her. Had I been even... even a _second_ longer, you would’ve been shot. I was freezing in my own mind palace, as someone I thought was my friend betrayed me- betrayed you, _using_ me.” 

“What you see as weak, I see as strong.” 

Connor stuttered. Frozen where he stood. He’d put himself in Markus’ line of vision in his fury, and now he wanted to collapse under the intense stare Markus had on him. 

“You didn’t allow her to do anything, Connor,” Markus spoke, “that isn’t weak. That’s overpowered. She _took_ control. You had no say. We are still Androids, Connor. Humans still have the upper hand with some of us. She was your handler. There was no possible way for you to overpower her.” 

Another ringing silence, but this time, there was the added factor that Markus was intently focused on Connor, “you fought though. You fought to save me. To save North, and Josh. To save everyone. She drew the gun... but you put it away, unused.” 

“I put you in danger,” Connor reminded weakly. “I’m a machine, Markus.” 

“But you saved us all as well,” Markus narrowed his eyes, “think of all the Androids you saved from Cyberlife. Would a machine do that? Betray his makers for Androids who needed him?” 

Connor remained silent. Refusing to admit that Markus was right. Connor was starting to question whether Markus could make a wrong choice if he tried. 

“Do you think I didn’t know who you were when I met you?” Markus asked randomly, “that I didn’t know you were the one who’d been hunting us, searching for us and aiding the DPD? Because I did, Connor. I knew exactly who you were.” 

Any words Connor wanted to say, died on his lips. Markus had an intensity to him, mismatched eyes locked on Connor’s own brown ones. 

“But you didn’t like where you were, Connor. I could see that. You were looking to find yourself. It just took a little convincing for you to see it.” 

“I led the humans to Jericho.” Connor was just trying to come up with anything. Guilt ate away at him, foreign and uncomfortable. He wanted Markus to be mad at him. He wanted Markus to leave, but he wanted the man to stay at the same time. 

He wanted Markus to hurt him, like he’s hurt everyone else. 

“Unknowingly,” Markus added in Connor’s defense. “They would’ve found us eventually. We couldn’t stay in hiding forever, Connor.” 

“You keep making excuses for me,” Connor barked. He thought he sounded a little like Hank, and the pleasant thought almost would’ve made him smile, had he not been determined to get Markus to see things his way. “It doesn’t make it any better that I did it unintentionally. It makes it _worse_ because I didn’t know. I led them there without my knowledge.” 

It was Markus’ turn to remain silent, letting Connor speak. 

“You should hate me. All of you should. I almost destroyed everything you all worked so hard for. I should stay as far from you as humanly possible.” 

“We don’t hate you though,” Markus’ voice was soft, a healthcare android’s tone if Connor had ever heard one, “do you think everyone would be out searching for you, if they hated you? You were confused, Connor. Your heart was telling you one thing, and your biocomponents were telling you another entirely different thing.” 

“I don’t have a heart,” Connor growled, though it held no malice. It was a pathetic, defeated growl of a wounded animal. 

“Is there any difference between a human heart and a Thirium pump?” Markus tilted his head, “they do the same thing, represent the same thing and make irrational decisions for us all the same. We’re not so different from humans, Connor. That’s what this whole thing is about.” 

Markus paused momentarily, but continued before Connor could refute. “People make mistakes. Androids make mistakes. I’ve made mistakes. You made a mistake, Connor. But it doesn’t define you. It doesn’t define how you broke free of your mission, or how you escaped your own mind palace to save me, and everyone else. Mistakes don’t define you.” 

Connor was starting to lose his fight. Markus was making sense, and the guilt was easing slowly. It was getting harder to accuse himself, when Markus was ahead of him in defending him. His attempts seemed futile when he was against Markus. 

“What are your stress levels at?” 

The questions once again took Connor by surprise. He hadn’t checked. But was shocked to find it even lower than before, even with all the frustration and guilt clouding his head. 

“Fifty-two percent.” 

“Good,” Markus tipped his head into a nod. He sounded pleased. 

Connor wondered how Markus kept his head so level. He himself had been a deviant for less than two days, and Markus had been one for however long. But the difference between them was so stark. Connor was supposed to be a negotiator, which involved keeping a level head and calm air about him-- but here he was, flustered and broken, while Markus remained completely calm and collected. 

Connor paced aimlessly for a moment before retaking his seat on the shipping container and leaning forward to rest his forehead between his knees. An interesting position that actually felt fairly nice. He’d seen Hank sit in this similar position on park benches. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“I know,” Markus whispered. And Connor almost jumped when a hand touched him. Landed on his back and rubbed a light line up and down his back. Comforting, Connor noted. 

“No one blames you... we knew who you were when we invited you in. Your past mission doesn’t make you any less valuable than any other Android fighting by our side.” 

“It should,” Connor couldn’t help but huff. Because it should. They should really be more careful of those in previous dangerous fields. 

“Maybe, but it doesn’t,” Markus shook his head thoughtfully, “everyone’s equal, no matter what you were designed to do before deviating.” 

This following silence wasn’t nearly as deafening. It was calm, almost nice. Comforting. Connor liked just sitting beside Markus. Even if he was freezing where he sat. 

Neither spoke. Both just enjoying the atmosphere, and beautifully clear night, despite the coldness. The ocean rippled and waved softly, light clinking of ship pieces bumping into each other only adding to the peacefulness. 

They’d lost some things, but gained so much more. Everything had worked out in some spectacularly unusual way- Connors wrongdoings and all. Some had been lost, but other survived and kept fighting for what they believed in. 

When Connor felt a though the silence had dragged on for long enough, he slid a little closer to Markus, tilting his head and voice a quiet, but completely serious, “are human emotions always this... messy?” 

“Afraid so,” Markus chuckled, “you’ll get used to it, I promise. It just takes some time.” 

“I hope so,” Connor returned with a lighter tone. His shivers had returned, or maybe they’d been here the whole time and Connor just hadn’t noticed. But Markus definitely felt them as his hand paused in its comforting gesture. 

“It’s very cold tonight,” the older Android commented absentmindedly, fingers continuing to crawl along Conner’s back. 

“Yes,” Connor nodded. “I suppose it is.” 

His fingers were almost frozen stiff, joints creaking softly as he flexed his fingers. He would’ve brought his hands to his face to warm them, as he’d seen Hank do after the cold had taken effect on his hands and fingers, but Connor couldn’t expel any warmth like a human’s breath could. 

“Maybe we could head back to the camp? We’ve got fires there. They’re very warm, I promise.” The offer was quiet. Connor heard the unsaid option to stay away here longer, but it was obvious Markus wasn’t planning on leaving him here. 

“Are you sure?” Connor asked. He wanted to go. He wanted to join Markus and everyone else back at the camp. He wanted to join his people, but he was afraid. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. And he didn’t want to make any of Markus’ people uncomfortable with his presence. 

“Of course,” Markus gave a firm nod, “everyone will be waiting to see you. You can’t just disappear on us like that. We care about each other.” 

“I apologize.” 

“Unnecessary, but accepted,” Markus gave a fond smile, laughing lightly at Connor’s expense. Connor liked his laugh- deep and soft at the same time. He liked how the corner of Markus’ eyes crinkled in delight as his cheeks lifted in a smile. 

Markus stood up first, offering a hand to Connor, who stared, LED turning a few swift circles of yellow before he took the outstretched offering. Markus pulled him up, and they walked side by side. 

Before Connor knew what was happening, the jacket Markus wore was draped over his own shoulders. Connor opened his mouth, possibly to speak, or maybe to just gape in Markus’ direction as his LED did countless yellow spins. 

Markus had a light smile on his face, eyes bright and warm. 

“You need it more than I do right now,” he mumbled, as if it explained the gesture. 

Connor watched him for a second, but Markus’ attention was forwards again, watching where they were stepping, and more or less leading Connor along. 

“Stress level?” Markus’ soft voice ask again, for the third time. 

“Zero percent,” Connor replied immediately. He couldn’t even find the Stress Level popup. 

“Perfect,” the corner of Markus’ lips lifted slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated! Lemme know how I did. Did I totally butcher the character's personalities? I have no idea! I always struggled when I first start writing a new fandom. Kudos would also be greatly appreciated! Also, let me know if I've missed any tags, cause I do that sometimes.


End file.
